Roses and Hamburgers
by JasperGrimm
Summary: When England finally snaps at America for sleeping during his speech at the conference of nations, who will be there to make him feel better?
1. Chapter 1

"America! You damn wanker! Wake up!"

An angry Britain screeched in front of his neatly laid out presentation at the head of the table of nations. "I can't believe you fuckin fell asleep!" He growled in annoyance.

"Mmn... but... so boring..." A sleeping America mumbled into the sleeve of his bomber jacket, enraging the other.

"Y- You... what?! Boring?! Why I outta-"

"Now, now, Britain, no need to get your knickers in a bunch..." A cool, calm, collected voice echoed through the room, silencing the Englishman. France sighed softly and stood up, stepping towards where the other was sitting, er, sleeping.

"I will take care of him, it looks like it is time for a break anyway..." The other nations nodded in agreement, Italy being the first to rush out of the room, screaming pasta , Germany following anxiously while a silent Japan stepped out along with them. The rest of the nations began piling out of the room, Greece, Russia, Lithuania, Romano, everyone except for England.

"You think I m just going to walk out and leave the bloody git without giving him a what for?! Well you ve got another thing coming fro-"

"Oh shut it, Britain." The man froze at the cold tone of Frances voice.

"You are always so mean to him, ever since his revolution, you have done nothing but cast him away and insult him. When are you going to learn that you re just a jerk to him?" France sneered.

"I... You... Sh- Shut up you git!" It looked like tears were forming in the mans eyes, but he ran out too quickly for France to notice for sure, or even care. He looked down to the American as England slammed the door shut behind him, biting his lip as he watched the strong, but unknowingly delicate form rise and fall with the long, sleepy breaths, a pink tint forming on his cheeks.

"Oh Amerique..." He bit his lip as his eyes glanced back towards the door. The Frenchman glided over to it and gently turned the lock, leaning against it before he stepped back to the American, pulling a chair up next to his. "America..." No response save for a soft breath in. "..You have grown into a handsome young man, Alfred..." He smiled and reached and open palm down towards the sleeping boys face, gently running his knuckles across the smooth cheek. "I always knew you could do it... You ve grown up all on your own... To think, England won you with a pouty face... what I would ve done t- er... for you..." Francis bit his lip and turned his head away, swallowing nervously. "Ah... I m glad you cannot hear me Amerique... Though I wish I could tell you up-front just how I feel about you... but the dreams and fantasies will have to do... I get to tell you there how I really lo-"

" I love you too France..." A soft mumble passed the rosy lips of the American who had been sleeping next to the other. You never judged me like he did... America sighed softly, his bright blue eyes looking up towards the blonde who was frozen in his seat. He pushed himself up and arched his back, stretching himself out.

"H- How much of that did y-"

"Enough. From the part about you calling me handsome..." Alfred blushed as he yawned softly. "It's true... what you said before... about England... He doesn t treat me like he had before the revolution... I just wanted my freedom, y know?..." He sighed."I guess I didn t deserve it... mean, look at me... I can't even stay awake because I m up all night dealing with my economy that s slowly draining me.. and to top that off, I owe everyone else money from a war I didn t even want to participate in... and now I can t even take out a loan to try and pay everyone else back because my government wouldn t l-"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him, silencing him immediately.

"America... You truly are an amazing nation... What you ve become... It really is magnificent... No one else has even done what you have..."

Francis held him close, finally realizing just what the younger nation had been through.

"What?... But... You- England-"

"We were raised my dear America... We both were taught everything we needed to know, and are still learning now... but you, you my unappreciated friend... you have done everything on your own, and you are doing a damn good job.." He smiled, hugging him tight before America quickly pushed him back, a throbbing ache thumping in his chest.

"You... I have a question... Do you.. really think I m handsome?..." The American blushed, looking off to the side, rousing France into a frenzy of lust and adoration for the younger man. He gently pushed the other up onto the conference table, shocking the other as he firmly pressed his lips against the softer, inexperienced pair of Alfreds.

"America... I cannot help myself.. I need you, and I will have you..". A gasp passed the Americans lips below him before they were silenced by a hard, lustful kiss on Francis part. He ran his hands up the blondes sides and groaned as he pressed himself between Alfreds legs, grinding against him as his fingers began to fiddle with the others shirt buttons.

"M- mmph!" America whined against the others lips, trying to free himself from the others grasp, his eyes clamping shut as his legs flailed on either side of the others. He breathed raggedly through his nose as he fought for control over the situation. Sure he admitted that he loved France back, but.. but he wasn t ready for this. He finally managed to pry his lips away from the forceful kiss.

"F- France, w- wait, I don t think th- ahhn..." A soft groan passed the blondes lips as he felt the hard bulge of the others arousal ground against him, sending him into a fit of shivers and uncertain whines. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat and shook his head, panting heavily as it suddenly began to grow warmer, and tighter, within the confines of his suit.

"What is it, my sweet little hamburger?... You do not like this?" France snickered, shoving the suit top open and pushing up the white dress shirt to show off the Americans cute, slightly chubby torso. He smirked and leaned down to flick his tongue over one of the hard nubs atop the blondes chest. "I think your body is being more honest than you are my sweet..." He took the bud into his mouth and sucked, his teeth gently biting down on it as he continued to grind his clothed erection against the others, wanting more but waiting just for the sake of turning the other on beyond what he had even experienced before.

"F- France!" Alfred cried as his hips jerked up at the foreign touches setting his body ablaze. "W- Wait... I... ahhn... Y... You can t... Th.. This is wrong..." He panted desperately. trying to find a way to get out of the situation.

"But it feels so good... doesn t it, mon ami?..." Francis purred, leaning up to press his lips against the others once more, wanting to taste him, devour him, control him... everything he couldn t do before, to unleash all of his love and lust for the naive nation out right in that instant.

"It... Y.. Yes..." He whimpered softly, confused. He didn t want this, everything in his rational mind was telling him to get out of the situation, to push the man away, to run, but his body was a different story. It craved the new touches, the instinctual need for the pleasure was driving him mad, a war clashing between his brain and body. He finally parted his lips to let out a pleading protest, but France went in for the kill, wrapping those slender fingers around his arousal and stroking it with a feverish passion, rousing a loud moan from the blonde as his back arched beautifully from the table, his eyes clamping shut, cheeks flushed, and his lips parted with a sliver of saliva falling towards his chin. To see America in such a state of ecstasy unleashed something in France that he had never felt before. Love, lust- a combination of the two? He had felt amazing lust, pleasure, and completion numerous times before, but this- it was as if his heart were in a state of euphoria along with his body. He couldn t quite name it, and it was driving him insane. At that moment he wanted to hold the American beneath him, to kiss him, make love to him, protect him from any danger, to grow older with him, to be by his side forever as his... his...

"France!~" The sharp cry of bliss coming from the youngers lips snapped the man out of his little world, sending shivers up his spine as he watched Alfred stare up at him as his body trembled in new pleasure, he was close. Francis could tell. It was such a beautiful sight, and he wished that he had a camera, and certainly he would have asked the small Italy to paint this out for him, but no art work could ever compare to the beauty of the man beneath him, no paint could capture the shockwave of emotions racing through him as he stared down at him, his eyes glazed over with pure need. Need for Alfred. Francis created a gap between them as he stepped back, unbuttoning his trousers as he watched hungrily towards the American who desperately clamped his legs shut in an attempt to hide his.. problem. He smirked as he let his pants fall to the ground, followed by his boxers, a wave of lust overcoming him as Alfreds eyes widened at the sight of his bare arousal, his lips quivering as he tried to stay calm, his cheeks flaring, breath quickening, and his legs clamping tighter.

"Mon ami... Will you not let me see you?" He smiled genuinly, chuckling as he stepped forward once more, taking hold of the trousers and boxers around Americas thighs and ripping them off in one swoop, not giving the American any time to react before his lips were hungrily devouring the others.

"M- Mph!" A soft cry was muffled in Alfreds throat as he tried to get away, but his senses were slowly being drowned by the pleasure as that cool hand slipped past his thighs and up to a more private area, the thin fingers once again wrapping themselves around his need.

"Francis!~" Alfred couldn t contain the moan of ecstacy passing his lips as he bucked up into that hand, wanting- no, needing more. "I- I feel weird..." It was at this time that Frances eyes widened in shock. He had known that America was naive, that he probably hadn t had too much sex, but this.. his innocent words pouring from those reddened lips gave it away.

"You... have never.. touched yourself, have you..." Alfred? France asked softly, letting his fingers fall.

"H- Hey! Wh- Why did you st..." Alfred was just about to whine in loss until his face lit up like a tomato. "Wh- What? O- Of course I do! I... I do all the time, what do you think, I'm like... four?" He retorted, tossing his head to the side with a dark blush.

"Show me..." A soft, deep coo echoed in the unusually quiet conference room as France loomed over his soon-to-be lover. "Show me how you touch yourself.". America once again lit up with yet another flush, and he parted his lips to protest, but if he didn t comply with the other nations request, then he would probably laugh and think he was some kind of freak.

"I... Fine..." Alfred slowly reached trembling hands towards his arousal, biting his lip in embarrassment as he braced himself, only to gasp and cry out as he barely pressed his fingers to his aching need. "I.. O.. Oh god..." He gasped through gritted teeth, not wanting to waste any time, he gripped himself a tad tighter, trying to steady his shaky breath as he began to move his fingers up and down, just like France had done to him. Next he... next he...

"Enough..." France whispered, immediately jolting the American into a stunned position.

"Wh- What, I... I was touching myself l- like I always d-"

"Do not lie." Francis groaned before a smirk lit up his face. "I know you are lying to me, Alfred. You cannot tell a lie to the nation of passion about this kind of thing.. You are a virgin.. I cannot believe that you have last these centuries without even touching yourself... I had thought England would have at least done something to y-"

"N- No! E- England isn t like that, he... he knew I didn t like it! I told him to stop, a- and when he wouldn t I h- hit him so he never t-" America froze. His secret. He had never told anyone of what England had done to him. Not a soul.

"America... What did England do?..." He growled out in a low voice, his eyes narrowed at the young one, not intending to scare him, but now... he felt possessive. He wanted to kill England for touching his love.

"I... Forget I said anything, I- I didn t mean it, I m just t- tired is all-"

"Do NOT lie to me." That was the first time that America had ever heard France that... angry. He was.. scared. Not of the man himself, but rather the tone of his voice, so he gave in.

"I.. When I was younger... He called for me, and immediately I went, I was so excited since it was past my bed time to get to stay up, even if it was just for me to talk to England, I was glad." He paused, taking a deep breath. "He... He was sitting on the bed. And I went up to him after he told me to close the door. He told me to get undressed, and I just thought I was getting into pajamas... So I did... and then.. then h- Ah!" A sharp whine passed the Americans lips as France once again took hold of his arousal, stroking it as he stared down at him.

"Continue."

So he did.

"I... Ahhn... H.. He told me.. that he would make me feel good... s... so I laid down.. and.. and he started t.. touching me..." A flash of anger overcame Frances' usually calm face. Where did he touch you? The cool, large hand let go of the Americans arousal and slid down the pale thigh.

"Did he touch you here?"

A small nod.

"How about here?.." Frances hand travelled up to ghost over the youngers chest, earning yet another nod, rousing a growing anger in the Frenchman.

"And here? Did you touch you here?" France once again took hold of Alfreds arousal, earning a sharp yelp before a soft whimper of confirmation passed the others lips, spiking hatred in the older.

"And what about here?" His voice was low now as his hand slipped around to cup the Americans bottom, squeezing it gently and earning a yelp then a soft moan. "Well?" No answer. That made him mad.

"Answer me!" He growled through gritted teeth, earning a nod from the cowering American.

"B- But! I- I was feeling w- weird, not like... this kind of weird... I felt sick... so I told him to stop... a.. and he didn t... so.. so I threw him..."

Frances' eyes lit up before he began to laugh.

"You threw him... such a strong boy you were... are." He corrected himself as he stared down towards his love. "Do not worry anymore... I will rid you of that bland stench.." He cooed softly before leaning down to claim the others lips once more, rousing a soft moan from Alfred as he stared up at him adoringly. Francis hesitated to pull away, but if he didn t he wouldn t get to the best part. He lifted three fingers and pressed them against the soft lips, getting nothing in return but a confused look from the American.

"Suck on them, you have to get them nice and covered..." He smiled, biting his lip to hold back a groan when Alfred took them in his mouth and began to suck on them, trusting him.

"Good... Such an obedient little lover you are..." A flush the shade of a tomato lit up the Americans face, causing Francis to chuckle. "So cute..."

A pause.

"This.. This is going to hurt a little bit, America... but it will be better soon, I promise."

Taking back his fingers, France groaned softly down at the sight of the other, licking his own lips as his mouth went dry at how good this was going to be.

"Just relax..."

A move move of the fingers, a sharp gasp, and a cry of pain came next, followed by a soft whine of discontent from the American.

"F- France.. it's weird... I don't like it..."

"Shush love..." He did not want to ignore the Americans pain, but the faster he got the preparation done, the sooner pleasure would overcome them both, and he could finally claim Alfred as his own, and his lover...

"A- Ahhn... A.. Are you sure... this is going to feel good?" Alfred asked nervously, biting down on his lip, gasping and groaning softly as a second finger slid in. He tried his best to relax, but he was slightly disgusted by the fact that one, Frances' fingers were in such a place, and two, the pain he felt with it.

"Of course it will, mon ami..." Francis tried to soothe the younger nation as he slid in the third finger, biting his lip as he tried to find the place that would light the other up with a feeling that he had never experienced before.

"Oh god, yes!"

Found it.

America arched up and moaned loudly as the spot was brushed by the tips of Frances' fingers, sending him into a fit of whimpers and panting.

"Mmm... yes, that's it, baby... it's just going to get better..." With his free hand, he took hold of Americas' arousal and began to stroke him once more as he mercilessly thrusted his fingers against the others sweet spot, earning a continuous string of moans and pleas from him.

"F- France, France I- I can't... l... last..." Alfred cried, shaking his head, needing that one last push before he could fall into oblivion, but he was deprived once more. "O- Oh god! P- Please don't tease me! L- Let me..." His voice faded out as he whined in loss, Frances fingers and grip falling from him.

"This next part will be even better..." Francis spit into his hand, unfortunately not having any lube on his person,(he keeps that in his drawer...) He rubbed it along his length and spread the legs of the pale, trembling American.

"France?..." America asked softly, his blue eyes glazed over with lust, his cheeks dark and lips quivering, sending said man into a fit of lust.

"I can not hold back any longer, love... I have to have you, now." With one thrust, he was in, sending the younger into a fit of pained moans.

"A- Ahhn... It... it hurts..." Alfred held back a soft sob, tears filling his eyes, sending a wave of guilt over the Frenchman.

"I am sorry, my sweet... it will soon be better..." Francis tried to remain calm, to stay cool, despite the overwhelming pleasure flowing through him at the tight heat surrounding him.

"I... I... trust you..." Alfred sighed, laying his head back, trying to relax himself, just as the other had advised.

"Then... I'll be gentle..." France cooed softly, leaning down to kiss the others tears away before he began to thrust, slow and shallow, wanting to get the other used to it before he set up a real pace.

Soft whines of displeasure passed the Americans lips as he tried to adjust, but it wasn't working very well, and France noticed it. He reached down to take hold of Alfreds neglected member, stroking it as his thrusts began to deepen, rousing soft whines from his lover-who began to get used to the rythym now set up, biting his lip as he let out a soft whimper of pleasure every now and then at the sweet friction surrounding his arousal.

Just... a slight... angle... and..

"France!"

Bingo.

"Mmn... Found it..." France smirked as he began to thrust harder, using the same angle to send his strikes into the others sweet spot, earning a loud moan from Alfred.

"O- Oh god.. oh god.. y... yes.. m- more! It's s- so good!~" Alfred moaned and arched up from the table, pushing back into the thrusts as France took a hold of his hips, pulling him back with each move, thrusting into him-straight to the hilt.

"Yes, my sweet little American..." France groaned as he thrusted harder, leaning down to capture the others lips in a hard, loving kiss.

"Mmph!" Alfred cried into the kiss as his back arched beautifully, his body trembling as he came against the others chest, his muscles clamping down on the olders arousal, rousing a groan before he finished as well, spending himself into the American, falling against him as they both panted heavily, coming down from their high.

"Fra...nce... l...ve you..." Alfred panted, his body now dead weight as France nodded and yawned softly, hugging the other tight,

"I love you too..." He cooed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall against the others chest, "We might want to get cleaned up.." He chuckled.

"Oh no, why would you worry yourself over such a trivial thing when you JUST MADE LOVER ON THE CONFERENCE TABLE!" The German accent echoed through the room, terrifying the blondes who jumped from the table and fell to the floor, pulling away from one another and grabbing their clothes, mumbling apologies and curses as the rest of the nations tried to hold back their blushes and nose bleeds except for Germany, who tried his best to hold himself from suicide, and Italy, who stared at them with a blink of confusion.

"But Germany, why are you mad, you always do that to me, ve!"

The conference room was silent, and no nation spoke of the incident ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

(OMG Im so sorry... I knew I promised this yesterday, but I suck... so here it is! Finally... I love you all, so please dont kill me... ;-;)

"Dammit..."

The crash of a fist connecting with glass echoed through the small bathroom of the home of an angered Englishman. Blood ran down the shards of mirror still stuck to the frame, and down the cut hand and arm.

"Why... Why does it have to be him?!" A growl left the blondes lips as he held his hand against chest.

"That stupid frog... How could my.. how could he see anything in that damn wanker?..."

A sigh left the mans lips as he turned on the sink, his breath hitching in pain as the water connected with his opened wounds, washing the red down the drain.

"I'll get him back.. I will..."

He dried his hand and began wrapping a bandage around it.

America would be his again soon...

A sigh left the lips of the hero as he stepped down the hall of Germanys conference building. He was NOT looking forward to this meeting, what with the incident before, and the missing of France at the days event was certainly bringing his confidence down.

"This should be interesting..."

Alfred yawned as he stepped into the room where the meeting was to be held, pausing. No one else was in the room, was he the first there? Heheh.. Now he could rub in everyones faces. A flashback of a previous meeting when he discovered England as the artist of their profiles came to mind. _Running a little late, arent we?~ _Ugh, so many roses...

He took his seat at the end of the table, noting the little card with his name on it next to a glass of water. He frowned. No coke? How was he supposed to sit through this thing without any pop? This WAS going to be a long day...

He bit his lip in boredom, his eyes searching the room as he tried to find something to occupy his attention, and something definitely did, except it wasnt from above the table, but below.

"Ohonhonhon, my little Amerique, I missed you~"

Alfred jumped up as a (manly) shriek of fear left his rosy lips.

"F- France?!" He quickly lowered his voice. "Wh- What the heck are you doing here? You told everyone that you weren't coming to the meeting today!" He groaned. "What if Germany sees you? He's totally mad at us right now!" He shivered, not wanting to imagine what Ludwig would do to him.

"Like I said, I missed you~" Francis smiled up the other. "I wanted to see my little burger without having to deal with anyone today." He rambled.

"W- Well you gotta leave! They're going to be here soon!" Alfred whined.

"Poo..." Francis sighed as he began to get up, but both of the men froze as the echo of the door slamming open rang through their ears, quickly scaring France into getting back underneath the table, in between Americas legs and the wall of the table that went down to the floor, hiding the frog entirely from any others view save for Alfreds.

God... What the hell are we supposed to do now?..

Sweat dropped down Americas forehead as he watched the other nations file into the room, Germany first, followed by Italy and Japan, then England, Russia, China, Lithuania, and everyone else attending that day.

Francis groaned silently to himself as he listened to the chairs pull out and everyone take their seats at the table. What was he supposed to do for a whole hour before the first usual break when he could make his escape? He laid back against the bottom of the table, pondering his options as Alfred laid his head in his hands, nervous and anxious.

"For todays meeting, we will be going over the world defecit, each nation will have a say and we will go around the table, clockwise, to hear each opinion." Germany announced at the head of the table before taking his own seat, I will go first.

America went into bored mode once Germany began to speak, completely drowning him out as he went into his own world of McDonalds and Burger King, oh how he couldn't wait to get those burgers...

zip

Alfreds bright blue eyes shot open at the feel of his own trousers being unzipped.

"Wha- What?..." His eyes darted around the table. They would see him if he tried to talk to France, but it didn't seem like he needed to.

"Ohonhon... Amerique... I found a way to pass the time...~" France whispered softly between the Americans legs. "Just leave it to me~"

Alfred stiffened as those slender fingers dipped into his loose suit pants, pulling his length out of the slit in his boxers. He wished that he could kick the man below him, that he could yell at him, but that would cause too much attention and then they would all find out that the Frenchman was there, and he couldn't let that happen, so he decided to ignore it, to go back into the world of burgers.

"And to close it up, I believe that it would be in Europes best interest if this would happen, on to Italy, Japan, England, then it will be Americas turn before we go to break." Germany finished, jolting America back into reality, just as that devious tongue licked a long trail from his base to the tip, rousing a gasp fom the American.

"Ve, is something wrong mister America?" Italy piped up, ready to take his own turn.

"N- No no, it's fine, I just thought of something great to say when it's my turn!" He laughed nervously, a light blush tinting his cheeks. God he hoped no one would notice.

"Oh... Okay~ It's-a my turn then~" The small Italian chirped then began his own speech.

Oh god... How am I supposed to act norma- ahhnn...

He gritted his teeth to hold back a moan as Frances lips took hold his tip, sucking lightly. He definitely wasn't ready for that.

"Well, ve... I agree with Germany first~" Feliciano hummed, continuing as America groaned silently, his legs trembling as he began to grow hard.

France smirked as he pressed his tongue against the head, massaging it, watching Americas hips twitch as his arousal hardened. This was going to be fun...

"Ve.. and I think that Germany agrees... so grazie for listening, ve~" He gave his regular, cheery smile as Alfred dropped his head in his hands, wishing he could just disappear. Why him? Why him?...

"Ah... Arigato Italy-san..." Japan began. "Thank you all for allowing me this attendence.. to begin, I..."

American froze. He couldn't do this. It was getting to be too much, Japan had already begun his turn, then England was next, and then it was him! He could feel the blush on his cheeks as France took half of him in, sucking harder now, almost rousing a moan from the blonde. He couldn't do this...

France closed his eyes as he drowned out the speech from the small Asian, taking in more of his little sweet hamburgers arousal, massaging it with his tongue. He could feel the American stiffen and shift in embarassment and anxiety, and it thrilled him. He didn't care if they got caught, the shocked and shy look on the beautiful boys face would be priceless. He wished he could just get him to finish faster... no. He had a better idea.

Japan closed his turn and it was time for England. The Britain sighed and hid his wrapped hand underneath the table, his eyes glancing towards the American one last time before he had to give his own speech, but he froze. There, his America was, hunched over slightly, bright cheeks hidden to everyone else but himself as he examined him. Those bright blue eyes were darkened with... he couldn't imagine. and those teeth were biting into his lip. Was he sick? No... His eyes widened. That.. it was the same look he had on his face when he was beneath... beneath the frog in the conference room.. He almost lost it. No. He would wait. He would catch them during the break and give that damn frog what for!

He took a deep breath and composed himself beginning his speech.

Ahhn...

France was going to be the death of him... He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but as France bobbed his head up and down over his arousal, he felt like he was going to explode. He gasped and froze as those slender fingers wrapped around and clamped over his base, depriving him from the sweet ecstacy that was about to wash over him.

Alfred began to panick, he slightly lifted his head and prayed that no one was staring at him, and thankfully, they weren't. He knew England was closing up his speech, and then it would be him... Oh god.. Oh god, oh god, oh god, what would he do?...

"Now then, America, it's your go..." England spoke calmly, though his eyes bore holes in Alfreds soul.

The blonde took a deep breath, trying to compose himself, finally letting it go.

"Well... Honestly.. I think... that I-" He gasped, hunching over as Frances tongue trailed up his aching erection.

"America?" Germany spoke up, eyeing him curiously. "Is something the matter?"

Alfred shook his head and gently kneed the Frenchman below him, trying to warn him to back off, but this only roused the passionate man to continue further.

"N- No, no problem here, I just.. I think I need a drink of water.."

"Well, just give your opinion on the others points and then we will take a break and come back to your own speech." Germany announced.

Oh god..

How was he going to do this?...

"Well," he began, trying to pick out pieces of what he heard the other nations talking about. "I think that you're right, Germany.. I..." He froze, feeling those lips sucking on his tip once more.

"I... I think... if... if we all.. band together... we can improve each countrys' economy at a time.. and then we can all help each other recover to the point... o.. of equilibrium... T- Thank you!" He smiled through gritted teeth, watching Ludwig nod in agreement.

"Very good... We will all adjurn to the lounge for a short break, come with me."

Germany stood and the others began to follow him, the Axis before the Allies. He watched nervously as everyone passed through the door way into the hall, leaving him 'alone'.

England sighed to himself as lifted himself from his seat, being the last of the nations, besides America, to leave the room. He stopped in the doors frame and turned back to the American who stiffened at his glance.

"Aren't you coming, America? You said you needed water." He asked calmly, not wanting to give away his suspicion.

"O- Oh! Uh.. It's alright, I'll be there in a sec, I just need a moment alone to think.." He stuttered, trying to give a believable excuse, which seemed to work.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting." Arthur smiled softly, leaving the room. In a few moments, he would come back, ready to catch the frog and turn him over to the Blitz Krieg bastard.

Arthur took a deep breath and counted to ten turning and looking through the small crack in the door, out of Alfreds line-of-sight, expecting to see France there trying to seduce his dear America, but found something completely different, something heart-wrenching.

Americas head was tilted back, his body arched forward, a look of pure ecstacy on his face. His beautiful blue eyes were dark with lust, those soft cheek darkened to the shade of one of Spains' tomatoes, those sweet lips parted with a soft moan.

He couldn't do it.

Englands' body shook with rage, with jealousy, and yet he couldn't bring himself to burst in, to scare his love, to catch France and ruin everything. That just wouldn't do.

It was time for plan B.

((Again, please don't kill me.. I know it's short, but it's just to move the story along, I promise the next chapters will be better... *Kisses you all*))


End file.
